Daniel Gottschalk
Daniel is a Member level Quincy in Xcution Manor. He is a religious man who preaches and praises god everywhere he goes. Appearance Daniel wears a simple white button-down shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes and a black tie. He wears a quincy cross under his shirt and carries a leather bound bible where ever he goes, and he will preach to crowds of people at a moments notice. He has a very loud and commanding voice. He has brown eyes and clean shave, he keeps his short hair tidy. He is very lean in body structure. Personality Preaching and praising God are two of Daniel's favorite things to do, as he has so much to thank god for, he feels it is his duty to share the gift of God to the world. He is influenced very heavily by his emotions, and takes offense to whenever someone curses God, or speaks ill of the lord's name. When it comes to fights he settles down and focuses on the fight, he knows he needs a clear mind. God helps those who help themselves. History Daniel was an orphan, his father died before he was born, and his mother died givng birth to him. He never had any proper parental guidance. He was raised in a church, and was given food as charity. He learned of his quincy powers when he was 12 years old, at that point he knew those powers were a gift of god, he was chosen to be the punisher of bad spirits where he was the only one in his village who could see them. He taught himself how to use his powers and became known as a prophet within his town, he left the village in order to spead the word of God, where he learned of Xcution Manor Powers and Abilities Hirenkyaku Pracitioner- '''Daniel is profeicent in Hirenkyaku, and can keep up with most member level fullbrings, and quincies. '''Blunt Weapons Expert- '''Daniel is one of the best users of blunt weapons in Execution, and is able to use his mace to subdue foes significantly stronger than him. '''Begginer Swordsman- '''Daniel is able to use the Seele Schneiders as a sword and can block and attack with them, but is outclassed by nearly every other swordsman in all 3 fractions. '''Ginto Practitioner- '''Daniel is able to use Ginto out of combat, but isn't at the level where he can use it in a fight yet '''Reishi Dominance- '''As a quincy he has the natural ability to control the reishi in the atmosphere. Known Ginto '''Wolke (Green Goblet) Incantation: '''Tilt the goblet to the west! ''Desciption: ''This simple Ginto creates a small explosion, that can be used to block basic attacks, cushion a fall or damage an enemy slightly. Spirit Weapon A 3 headed Medievial Flail. He has the ability to control each of the flails independeltly, and can change the length of the chains, growing them up to 2 meters. The weapon is spawned by the medalian he keeps hidden under his shirt. Abilities: '''Name Tag des Messias (Day of the Messiah) Type Offensive Stat(s) HAK, REI Cost Medium (3 turn cool down) Range Short (5m Diameter) Description Daniel swings his flail down and when all 3 maces strike the ground and a shockwave eminated from it in a 5m diameter \centered at each of the individual heads --- Name Heiliges Licht (Holy Light) Type Support Stat(s) REI, SEI Cost Variable (Depending on the size and severity of the wound being healed) Range '''short (within 6 inches away from his open palms) '''Description '''Daniel holds his palms out in front of him, and a blue light eminated from his hands, and heals the wounds within the light. He needs a catalyst to start the healing, a sample of what is being healed. He can also use this ability with little cost to light a dark area. --- '''Name Heiliges Pfeil (Holy Arrow) Type Offensive Stat(s) '''Sei, Buk '''Cost Medium (High for the second part) Range Mid-Long '''Desciption '''Where each of his flail head hit the ground, a arrow of light comes out directed at the target, off within a angle of 12.5 degrees of each other, so a full right angle is covered, Daniel can also cause the arrows to form a triangle. The light from the beams then fills up the triangle, and is able to hit anything within the area. Tools 5 Seele Schneiders 10 Gintos Quincy Bangle Stats Trivia *When Daniel was questioning his religion, the existence of the Seraphim, gave him his faith back. *When he learned of how evil the Seraphim were, he went batshit insane, and Levanin had to calm him down, and basically slap some sense into him *He Did not know what a quincy, hollow, shinigami, fullbringer, Bount, Seraphim, or anything to do with the spiritual world until he came to Xcution Quotes To Laxus about the reltionship between hollows and quincies- "All hollows ever will be to quincies is poison, and I wouldn't blame you if you did come to kill me tomorrow, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you either. I don't want permenant peace, all I want is a shaky alliance that we can pull together when things get tough. I hate you hollows, it is as you said, it has nothing to do with you personally, but rather with what you are. As a being you are poison to me, your very being threatens my own existence, and so I want to kill you. We share a mutual feeling towards one another, all I want, is so that if something like the Seraphim ever happen again, all of us won't get obliterated. Hollows, shinigami, and quincy alike. It is better to side with your enemy to ensure your own survival, then to put your pride first and for both of you to be erraticated." Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Inactive